


Spurious Wishing

by darklyndsea



Series: Dinosaur!verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Vengeance Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While talking with Buffy, Willow makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurious Wishing

Buffy hung up the phone after the latest call from Xander and sighed. "He said he fought some of those demons with the blue fur and claws and the slime that gets everywhere, you know what I'm talking about?"

"The ones that killed Anna?" Willow asked.

She nodded.  "He got wounded, but he won't go to a hospital."

"He's going to get himself killed. He's just a normal guy and he doesn't have any backup until he finds a Slayer."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But this is what he wants to do, and it's not like we can stop him. You know how Xander is."

Willow sighed. "I just wish he'd go somewhere without demons and we wouldn't have to worry about him dying anymore."

"Granted," a voice came from behind him. "Technically it was two wishes but D'Hoffryn will give me some latitude since I finally took revenge on Anyanka's corrupter." Buffy and Willow turned around and saw the vengeance demon with a gleeful look on her face. They were about to attack when the door opened.

"Xander!" Willow cried, shocked. "I thought you were in Africa and then the demon-"

Xander raised a hand to cut her off. "Hold on," he said, and then turned to the demon and said something in a language that made him sound like he was gargling razor blades. It had obviously been designed for throats which weren't human. A glow briefly enveloped him and the demon, and the demon whimpered and disappeared.

"What did you just do to that demon?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing that vengeance demons haven't deserved for a long time," Xander said coldly. "Next time, don't make a wish. The only time Earth didn't have demons was before the dinosaurs became extinct."

Willow and Buffy gasped. "Then how did you get back?" Willow asked. "How did you know about the wish? I thought the wishees didn't learn about the wishes."

"I asked," Xander said, baring his teeth. "I can be very persuasive." His predatory look sent chills of fear down their spines. "As for how I got back, let's just say that's where the second part of your wish came in." And with that, he turned and walked back out the door.

"Why's Xander acting like that?" Buffy asked in confusion. "Is he possessed again?"

"Buffy, dinosaurs have been extinct for 65 million years," Willow reminded her, a broken look on her face. "He might not even remember us anymore, and would you be happy with someone who made a wish that made that happen to your life?"


End file.
